


you light up my world like nobody else

by Hazloveshisboo



Series: We Know Where We Belong [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, I mean it, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, and an implied blowjob, and lots of uses of pet names, birthday fic, bucky cries and gets emotional because steve loves him so much, there is literally nothing but fluff in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: It's Bucky's second birthday out of the ice but his first birthday with Steve and his boyfriend is not going to let that go.





	you light up my world like nobody else

**Author's Note:**

> i am so fucking sorry it's taken me this long but school kicked my ass. I am on winter break for the next month or so which means hopefully you'll get a few more of these before i go missing again. also this was definitely a reader request but i don't remember who so thank you to whoever requested this because it was wonderful to write the most cavity-inducing fluff
> 
> title from What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction

It was Bucky’s second birthday out of the ice. The year before he had only been free a few months when the tenth of March came around and he was too preoccupied with taking down Hydra to remember the day so it had passed without his knowledge but this year – this year he had Steve. He told Steve his birthday the month before when he had confessed everything but he wasn’t sure if he would remember. 

The day before his birthday, Bucky received a text from Steve asking if he wanted to come stay the night and he agreed easily, not thinking anything of the date. He made his way over after training and let himself into the apartment, Steve out on a job. Bucky laid down on the couch to watch a documentary until Steve got home. 

Bucky was in the middle of learning about wormholes when the door opened and Steve stepped inside. Bucky looked up and smiled at him, getting up off the couch to greet him. “Hey, doll,” he said softly and kissed him. “How was your day?” 

“Better now that I’m with you,” Steve said. Bucky groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“That was a cliché when I was young,” he said and pulled back, sitting back down on the couch. Steve sat down next to him and threw his legs over Bucky’s thighs. 

“It was good. I was working on those painting for that office building, almost finished with them too. They’re liking everything so far.” 

“Good,” Bucky muttered and tucked his face into Steve’s neck. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, Buck. Are you hungry after training?” Steve stood at Bucky’s affirming nod and walked the short distance to the kitchen. “What would you like?”

“Whatever you make is fine,” Bucky said and turned to look at him over the back of the couch. 

“Now who’s being the cliché?” Steve asked as he pulled down a few cans of soup. “Soup and bread sound good?”

“Sounds delicious,” Bucky said and rolled over, pressing play on the documentary he was watching. After a few minutes, Steve came over and laid down with him as the soup heated on the stove. “You have to work tomorrow?” 

“Nope, took the day off,” Steve murmured. Bucky just nodded and pulled Steve closer. Soon their dinner was finished and they ate in front of the television. They washed dishes together at the sink, Steve cleaning while Bucky dried, and headed to bed soon after that. Bucky holding onto Steve tightly from behind as they laid together in bed. 

****  
The next morning, Bucky was woken by Steve straddling him over the comforter. “Sugar?” he asked tiredly as he opened his eyes. 

“Happy birthday, Buck,” Steve whispered and kissed him filthily, moving down his jaw to his neck.

“Thank you,” Bucky muttered and looked down at him. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m giving my birthday boy his first present,” Steve said against the skin of Bucky’s pec. 

“It’s my ninety-eighth birthday, Steve, I don’t think you can use the term boy to describe me anymore,” Bucky protested weakly, watching as Steve got lower, kissing down to Bucky’s navel.

“I think you’ll let me call you just about anything right now,” Steve smirked and looked up at Bucky. Bucky groaned at the sight, Steve’s bright blue eyes piercing. “That’s what I thought.” He began kissing along Bucky’s happy trail, stopping at the waistband of his underwear. 

“Steve, stop teasing,” Bucky rasped, metal hand gripping the sheets. Steve chuckled against his skin and moved to pull Bucky’s boxers down.

****  
A little later that afternoon, Bucky was sitting on the couch while Steve cooked him breakfast. “Here you go, Buck,” Steve handed him a full plate with a fork on top of it.

“Thank you, sugar, this smells delicious,” he said and leaned over, kissing him. “I don’t deserve this.” 

“Nonsense, it’s your birthday,” Steve said and settled onto the couch next to him. “I’m going to make this your best birthday ever.” 

“I don’t know Stevie, you’ll have to beat the time my folks took me to Coney Island for the first time in 1928,” Bucky said. “Cyclone had only opened the year before so it was still big news at the time. Rode it about twelve times over.” Steve laughed and kissed Bucky’s cheek.

“I’ll try my best,” he said softly. “Now eat before it gets cold. And then we can head out.” 

“Where are we going?” Bucky asked, eyes wide. Steve just shook his head and gestured to the plate. Bucky sighed but relented and picked up the fork, shoveling a large bite into his mouth. “Tastes delicious too.” 

****  
After Bucky finished eating and the two of them got dressed, Steve led Bucky to a small comic book store about a ten minute walk from their place. He spoke with the cashier for a moment and then the man disappeared into the back. 

“What are we here for, Stevie?” Bucky asked, hands shoved in his jacket pockets and hat pulled low over his head. 

“We’re here for this,” he said and pointed to the frame the man brought out. Bucky gasped, and reached out, taking it gently. 

“Is this…” he trailed off, looking over the frame in disbelief. 

“Original edition of Amazing Stories with the first Buck Rogers comic in it? Yeah, it is,” Steve said proudly. “You like it?”

“Fuck Steve, I love it,” Bucky said, unable to tear his eyes off of it. “How did you even find this?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Steve kissed his cheek. “Come on, let’s head back to mine. There’s some gifts waiting for you there.” 

“Doll, that’s too much. This is already too much. I would have been just as happy if I just got the blowjob,” Bucky said, causing Steve to giggle. 

“It’s too late now though isn’t it?” Steve said. “Already got the gifts. And I threw away the receipts too.” Bucky rolled his eyes and tucked the frame under his arm before following Steve out of the shop. 

“So how many gifts did you get me?” Bucky asked as they were walking back.

“Only a few,” Steve shrugged. “I promise it’s nothing huge or anything. Just some stuff I thought you would like.” Bucky sighed and nodded, staying silent until they returned to Steve’s apartment. He set the frame down against the wall and pulled Steve close, kissing him a bit roughly. 

“Thank you, Steve,” he whispered after pulling back. 

“You’re welcome Buck,” Steve whispered back and laid his head on Bucky’s chest. “Ready for your next gift?” 

“Next gift?” Bucky looked at Steve with his eyebrows raised.

“I told you that there would be more,” Steve laughed and went to the kitchen, pulling a small book out with a bow on it. “Sorry I didn’t bother to wrap anything.” 

“It’s fine, Stevie, you know I don’t care about anything like that,” Bucky shook his head and took the book, looking down at it. “The Color Purple, huh?” 

“It’s considered one of the best LGBT books out there and I know you’re interested in the history of the community,” Steve shrugged. “Figured you would like it.” 

“I do. Thank you, sugar,” Bucky leaned down and kissed Steve softly. “Can we just cuddle for a bit? Watch TV maybe?” 

“Whatever you want, it’s your birthday,” Steve agreed and pulled Bucky to the couch, letting him sit down first before falling into his lap. Bucky smiled and held Steve close, grabbing the remote and turning the television on. 

The two laid together on the couch for almost two hours, Bucky’s hand rubbing up and down Steve’s back. Finally, Steve checked the time on his phone and pushed himself up. “Time for your next present, Buck,” he said and stood, going to the kitchen before Bucky could protest. 

“What is it?” Bucky asked, sitting up and turning to look at Steve. 

“It’s technically two things but one is edible,” Steve said from behind the open fridge door. Bucky perked up a bit in interest and climbed over the back of the couch and walked over, leaning against the counter. He gasped as Steve pulled out a simple cake, only a few layers with plain white icing around the side, but the top rim and bottom were covered in rainbow sprinkles. The words ‘Happy Birthday’ was written in script on top and ten candles circling them. 

“Steve,” he said breathlessly. “Did you buy me a cake?”

“No, I made you a cake. So I can’t promise that it’ll be any good but it’s not falling apart,” he trailed off and looked up at Bucky. “Do you like it?” 

“I love it, Stevie,” Bucky whispered and pulled Steve close, kissing him soundly. “Thank you for baking me a cake.” 

“You’re welcome,” Steve said, blushing just a bit. “Let me light the candles. I won’t sing for you because that might cause a break up, but you still need to make a wish.” Bucky chuckled but just nodded and waited as Steve pulled a lighter from a drawer and lit each candle quickly.

“Don’t know what to wish for. Got everything I could want right here,” Bucky whispered and looked down at Steve, smiling at the bright blush that covered his face. 

“C’mon on, Buck, you gotta,” Steve encouraged and patted his back. Bucky nodded obediently and closed his eyes for a minute before blowing the candles out. Steve smiled and kissed him again. “What’d you wish for?”

“C’mon, you know if I tell you it won’t come true,” Bucky teased.

“But I wanna know,” Steve said. “Please tell me?” 

“I wished that I never had to say goodbye to you,” Bucky said simply, looking down at him. Steve froze, eyes wide. 

“Well, if I have anything to say about it, you never will,” Steve said and kissed him once more, clinging tight to him. Bucky held him tight and kissed back. After they finally pulled apart, Steve rested their heads together. “Let’s cut this so we can eat it.” 

“It looks so good, doll, thank you again for making this for me,” Bucky said and pulled back. Steve grabbed a knife from the drawer and cut two slices, setting them on plates he got from the cabinet. Bucky opened the cutlery drawer and picked up two forks, following Steve back to the couch. They sat down, almost on top of each other, and began eating. “This is delicious baby, thank you,” Bucky moaned and pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek. 

“You’re welcome,” Steve muttered and blushed, looking down to try and hide his face. Bucky pressed play on the show they were watching and they watched as they ate the pieces of cake, Bucky even going back to get a second slice. Once their plates were clean and sat on the coffee table, Steve reached under the couch and pulled out a gift bag. 

“Steve,” Bucky groaned.

“Last present, I promise,” Steve said softly and held out the bag. Bucky sighed and took it, reaching in and pulling out the gift. He looked down and cocked his head. It was a small painting, the only real color the silver of his arm. It was the two of them in bed, naked save for the sheet covering them from the hips down. There wasn’t a whole lot of detail but Bucky couldn’t find it in him to care.

“Steve…this is the best present I’ve ever gotten,” Bucky whispered, not looking up from the painting. “Thank you.” Bucky could feel and hear his voice crack, his eyes suddenly feeling wet. 

“You’re welcome…Buck? Are you crying?” Steve asked quietly. At Bucky’s nod, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and held tight. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Steve, so fucking much,” Bucky looked up and crushed their lips together. “I can’t believe that I got lucky enough to find you, can’t believe you’re mine.”

“I can’t believe you’re mine either,” Steve whispered against Bucky’s lips. “Happy birthday, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> as always, i am taking requests! just leave them in the comments or message me on tumblr!


End file.
